Talk:Po
(no title specified) That's not very fair. I added info about the behind the scenes video and the scene James Hong did and SpottedStar said is was speculated. Apparently, the fact that Po never went to school and she kept that. What up with that?MasterArticaKennedy 14:59, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not quite sure what you're talking about. I don't recall removing any info about that scene from the behind-the-scenes video claiming it was speculation - that would be ridiculous since it's coming straight from the voice actor and writer! :I've looked through Po's page history and none of my edits mention me removing something for speculation. Do you know what particular page you're talking about? Maybe it was just a misunderstanding or a simple grammar fix I accidentally removed... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 15:16, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::It was the Legends of Awsomeness page, I said that Po was told by Mr. Ping to come to the noodle shop because it was an emergency then Po sees that the "emergancy" was tat he needed a forth for Majhong. I think it was because I stated that it would lead to a majhong competition that you got rid of it. I mean Mr. Ping was trying to get Po to break down by making him guilty!MasterArticaKennedy 20:36, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Ohh, okay; yeah, I can see my edit for that. Yes, I did remove it - and yes, I did call that specific part about a "mahjong competition" speculation. Mr. Ping calls Po over for an emergency, finds out all he needed was a fourth for a game, and then Mr. Ping uses emotion to persuade him to stay - so you recapped right. But we don't know if it actually led to a mahjong competition - it might have, but that's not what Mr. Ping said at all. That's why I called it speculation, but you're right - maybe we should put the rest of the summary back into the article... :) :::However, you didn't really mention anything about Po not having ever gone to school as a cub - isn't that what we're talking about?... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 21:21, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Exactly! Thanks for letting me talk to you about this! I should've said something about it soonerMasterArticaKennedy 21:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::Just so you guys know, Po never went to school because his father could not afford it. Even as a cub, Po didn't go to school. -- TheSitcomLover 11:01, March 02, 2011 (UTC) ::::::That's basically what we were talking about. But it's been settled. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 06:21, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::What do you mean, it's been settled? -- TheSitcomLover 12:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I mean the conversation's over. We were originally discussing if we should put the episode details into the article, and settled on doing so. Yes, Mr. Ping probably couldn't afford to send Po to school, but he never specifically specified that in the recording; it was hinted, but we don't know absolutely for sure, so we usually count it as speculation. It's such an insignificant detail anyways - I'm sure it won't really make that much of a difference... ::::::::By the way, in the future, please don't change anything on talk pages (unless it's your own message). Even if there are misspells or spacing issues, it's somebody else's post and must be respected as so. I only add in the colons for indent formatting because that's how it's supposed to be on talk pages - as a reply to a message, it's supposed to be indented just below the message they're replying to. It's supposed to help make reading messages a lot easier, especially if there are so many replies on a single talk page. I've noticed no one does that around here, so I'm kinda hoping to get the message through by formatting as I go. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 15:32, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Episode details? What? -- TheSitcomLover 6:09pm, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::The details on Mr. Ping's conversation with Po in context with James Hong's spoken lines... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 02:51, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Po joining the Furious Five If Po joined the Furious Five, then wouldn't the name be changed to "The Furious Six?" -- TheSitcomLover 9:38pm, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :I highly doubt Po will join the Furious Five (since he already has his own title of "The Dragon Warrior"), but yes, I guess that would technically be correct... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 17:22, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Po at the 2011 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Can somebody please tell me where I can find the video where Master Po gets slimed? -- TheSitcomLover 2:05, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :Does this have anything to do with improving the article? If not, then it shouldn't be on here. And again, you're not supposed to change anything from other users' messages, even if it's just minor. :Just to answer, though, it may not be up yet. You'll have to either wait or look up re-runs on your television. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 14:50, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, SpottedStar, I don't usually look at TV, so can you just tell me where I can find the video where Po gets slimed, huh? -- TheSitcomLover 8:44, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm on YouTube, I can upload it!MasterArticaKennedy 17:25, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, please do!!! I'm just dying to see it!!! <:D -- TheSitcomLover 10:34, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, dude! I saw the video! It's HILARIOUS! Po got slimed at the end! Awesome! SHA-SHA BOOEY! (lol) It was also funny when Po was dancing when he got to meet Wilow Smith, and then his pants ripped! And before he actually left, he shouted "KCA'S RULES!!!" Po's one of my favourite characters, and he is awesome, cool, and funny! And don't you think it was kinda funny that Jack Black both played himself and the panda? Anyways, I LOVED the vidio! A BIG thanx to you! :D -- TheSitcomLover 7:18pm, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Is Po adopted? Since Mr. Ping is a goose and Po's a panda, was Po originally an orphan from the Bao Gu Orphanage? -- TheSitcomLover 12:43, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I don't think so...MasterArticaKennedy 17:30, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, Po's adopted - but no, not from the Bao Gu Orphanage. This question is one of the main plots in the second film, so specifics will eventually come. :) But, according to this source (which has some spoilers by the way, so be cautious), some people already got to see half of the film and they mention a few things of how exactly Mr. Ping "adopted" Po. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 17:42, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Po and others slightly older in Legends of Awesomeness In case you guys haven't noticed, Master Po and the other main characters are a bit older on Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness! -- TheSitcomLover 4:34, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Uploading a clear HD version of Po getting slimed at the 2011 Kids' Choice Awards Can someone get a clear HD version where Po gets slimed at the 2011 Kids' Choice Awards from nick.com and then post it on YouTube, please??? <:'O -- TheSitcomLover 5:56, April 4, 2011 (UTC)